Be Careful What You Wish For
by Specialshippinglover
Summary: Ponyboy just wanted his two best friends and his parents to be alive again and have a normal life. But when his wishes come true, things go terribly wrong for him, his family, and for the gang. Ponyboy and his family turns into Socs and each gang member has never met each other before. Will Ponyboy pick up the broken pieces and make things right again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's POV**

"_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I only had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…"_

I placed my worn out, almost dried out pen on the table and laid back in my chair. As I glanced at the clock on the wall it read, "12:01" I sighed, "Good morning…" I muttered. Luckily it wasn't a school night, or I would have been in bed almost four hours ago. The house was at a mere silence as I lied in the dim lighted kitchen. Darry and Sodapop were in bed like usual, while Steve and Two-Bit were at Buck Merril's place for a party.

I stared at my journal that I been writing in all week that I needed to give to Mr. Syme, my English teacher. I called it, "The Outsiders". It was the whole story about the week when Johnny and I had to run away to Windrixville, when we saved those kids from that fire and…

I couldn't help but burst into tears, I felt stupid doing it but no one was around to see a fourteen year old kid cry harder than a baby. I slammed my fist on the cover on my journal, and probably swore a little to let my anger out.

"Why…?" I muttered, "Why must you do this to me?" I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, probably God or whoever runs this earth. "You took my parents, and now my friends." I was practically crying a waterfall, but I didn't care.

I glanced up at the ceiling, trying to make the tears go away, and "All I want is my friends to be alive! All I want is my parents to be alive! I want things to be normal again! Don't you understand?" I felt pretty stupid, talking to a ceiling, not normal.

I shook my head, grabbed "The Outsiders", and crashed into bed. I could hear Sodapop's light snoring as he was buried under the covers, I looked at the white ceiling of my wall and slowly closed my eyes and gone into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I stared at the while ceiling above me.

"Good Morning Soda…." I flinched to realize that 1.) Sodapop wasn't there 2.) The bed was neatly made and 3.) This wasn't even my bed. The bed I was on was softer, cleaner, and much newer than the one I actual known of. I looked at my room and almost screamed; this wasn't even my room. Instead blank walls it was actually painted in a robin's egg blue. The room itself was neat and clean, and there were pictures on the walls with me and my brothers and people I never even met.

"Ponyboy," Sodapop called, "breakfast is ready!"

My knees buckled as I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I was clearly lost because I had no idea where I was going, so I used my instincts and followed the noise of pots and pans as well as the smell of bacon.

"Hey Pony!" Sodapop said cheerfully as he walked up and gave me a bear hug. Clearly Sodapop looked like a Soc, the madras shirt and tan pants, it looked strange on him. I was clearly at that moment of, "Please get me out of here"; the blood on my face was draining out, my knees were about to give out, and I was having this terrible stress sweat.

Sodapop jumped out of his skin when he looked at my face, "Kid you look like you got hit by a bus!"

My mouth went dry, "Whe…where am I?"

Sodapop laughed, "Stop it kid, stop scaring me." He continued to stare at me, "Crap you're serious…"

"Where is Darry…?" I gasped out. Sodapop looked at me worriedly, "Pony, he's at collage."

My eyes grew wide, "Co…collage?" I couldn't believe he would be at collage, we didn't have enough money and Darry had to support us.

Sodapop gulped and told me to sit down. He handed me a glass of water and quickly bolted out of the room. After he left, my mind began to fill with questions, so many it made the head hurt.

"I swear! I think he lost his memory!" I heard Soda as he began to walk closer to the kitchen. I clearly didn't lose my memory; I just suddenly jumped into a strange world.

Soda ran in and quickly put his hand on my forehead, making me jump ten feet in the air. "Is he running a fever, Soda?" My mouth became dry once more and I started to see stars, I knew that voice. Before Soda could say anything, I screamed.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop gasped.

"Ponyboy honey what's wrong!" It was my mom. She quickly grabbed my shoulders and hugged me, I started to bawl, "You….mom…you're alive?" I gasped.

"Why of course I am, I have always." She said as her blond hair fell over her face. Her voice was filled with sorrow and she almost started to cry. "Honey, what is the problem? Are you ill?"

I wiped my tear and stood up, gripping the chair until my knuckles turned white, "This must be a dream…" I choked out. "You're alive and…" I looked at the dad who was right behind me, "and…same with you. Darry shouldn't in collage and…." I looked at Soda, "What are you wearing?"

Soda tilted his head in confusing, "I wear this every day."

I shook my head wildly, my mom had to grip onto my shoulder so I wouldn't fall to the ground, "We're greasers not Socs…" I said.

Soda's eyes gone wide, "There is something wrong with you, we aren't Greasers! Greasers are poor, dumb kids."

Anger built up inside me, how he dare say that, "Don't say that!" My voice cracked and the waterfall of tears started again.

"Darrel," Mother said as she lead me to a chair, "Call Dr. Phillips, this is bad."

I shook my head, God I was a mess, "I'm fine, this just has to be a dream, it has to be!" For the first time in my life actually got to see my parents again, but what happened to the gang? Is Johnny and Dally alive again? Is Two-Bit and Steve doing alright? Are they Greasers or Socs? My mind started to spin and questions filled up my brain. But the biggest one that came to my mind was:

Is this a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

I never seen Dr. Phillips before, probably because he usually had Soc patients around Tulsa and he was a very rich man. When he came to see me I tried my best to act as normal as possible, it didn't work.

"Hmmm," Dr. Phillips finished writing down things on his paper and looked at my parents with an expression that said, 'your son is screwed.' "Well I do believe your son has a 'slight' memory lost, I must say this is the strangest case I have ever seen. Since he has a slight fever, give his some Alka-Seltzer. Make him go outside with his friends and family to refresh his memory and if anything goes wrong in the next week, call me."

I shook my head; this wasn't going to work at all. This wasn't memory lost; it's probably Over–active imagination disorder. My fever made me hot and cold, I hated it. Sodapop was worried and had a concerned expression on his face he also kept on hugging me but his madras shirt didn't make things much better.

"Well," My mother sighed, "guess we better give you some Alka-Seltzer. I guess we should call up Darry Junior while we're at it." Dad grabbed the phone while mom gave me some Alka-Seltzer, I would really prefer ibuprofen; I could eat that stuff like candy but Alka-Seltzer I could really care less about. My fever began to die down and I sat on the couch like I had tuberculosis. Sodapop kept on blabbering away on how Darry gone to college and how Soda _didn't _drop out of school.

When it came to dinnertime I was treated like a prince, the food was delicious and luckily Sodapop didn't make it or it would be all green (due to food coloring) and wouldn't taste that great. While I was eating I was still in my own world, questions still roaming through my head that I didn't say a word or eat much through all of dinner. A car stopped in the driveway making mom and dad get up and go to the door. Sodapop drummed his finger on the table and glanced at me once in a while, man was he acting weird.

"Hey, Ponyboy." I jumped out of my skin as I wheeled around my chair. "Darry!" I gasped happily, running towards him and hugged him tight. When I finished hugging I took a step back and stared at Darry, "Where did you get that suit?" I blurted out. Darry looked at my parents in worry and looked back at me, "I wear this whenever I got to my classes remember? If I'm going to be a lawyer I got to dress nice." I almost fell over, "A lawyer!"

Darry quickly took action and grabbed my shoulder, "This is bad." He muttered under his breath. I stood up straight and sighed, "I'm fine Darry, I'm fine. I think I just…need some sleep." I looked around and gulped, "Where is my room again?" Darry laughed lightly and took me to 'my room' where I practically crashed into bed.

"Ponyboy," Darry said softly, "You have school tomorrow but do you think you'll be ok to go? Or should you stay."

I sighed, "The doctor said that I should be outside more and be with my friends to get my memory back together, so I guess I should."

Darry nodded his head, "Alright, night Pone."

"Night Darry." I said as Darry turned out the lights and closed the door behind him. I lied there in the dark, alone, and clueless on what was going to happen with my life. Truth was I was freaking out. I flung the blankets off my bed and paced back and forth until I sat down in the chair near my desk. I flinched as I saw a journal. I grabbed a flashlight and let it shine over its shiny texture, I gasped. Instead of 'The Outsiders' it said 'The Insiders'. My jaw dropped to the floor as I opened the journal to the first chapter.

'_Chapter 1: Ponyboy Curtis" _I was shocked to see that my name was on for the first chapter, I read on, "_My name is Ponyboy Curtis, a well-known Soc of Tulsa,Oklahoma. I live with my parents and two brothers: Darrel Junior and Sodapop. Darry goes to The College of Tulsa, hoping to persuade his dream in being a lawyer, but I believe he wants to be a lawyer just because it will make dad proud. Sodapop does ok in school and wants to be a doctor."_

I turned to the next page, realizing that all of the rest of the pages were blank. I growled; I wanted to know more. I turned off my flashlight, closed the journal and went to bed.

* * *

"Pony wake up it's time for school!" Sodapop practically yelled as he jumped up and down on my bed. I groaned and shoved him off, "Ok, ok I'm awake!" I sighed. I got up and looked in my drawers to fine all Soc clothing, I tried to find something that looked ok on me but I still looked creepy. I walked into the bathroom and tried to find some hair grease.

"Pony, what you looking for?" Soda sighed.

"Hair grease…" I said casually. Soda spun me around to face him, "You are a Soc, not a Greaser, ok?" I frowned and looked up at his eyes, "Ok…" so I left my hair soft and strange.

After gulping down my food, I grabbed "The Insiders" and my other books and went. We took Soda's Mustang, which was the coolest ride ever and parked at the school. As I got out I could see Randy Anderson in the distance.

"Ponyboy!" I gasped as someone hugged me tight. I turned around to see Cherry Valance. "Whaaaaaa?" I was clueless and couldn't say anything. Quickly Sodapop grabbed Cherry aside and talked to her, probably about my sudden memory loss. Randy came along as well, Soda had to chat with his as well.

I gulped, "Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be right back." I quickly bolted to the boys bathroom, gone into the stall and locked the door. I got 'The Insiders' and opened to the second page. I gasped, as if like magic, the words of the journal began to spread on the page.

_Sherri Valance was the cutest girl you would ever meet. She has red hair that gives her the nickname "Cherry" and she has the sweetest personality, unless you are on her bad side…_

_Then there is Randy Anderson, the coolest friend ever. He has curly brown hair and a funny personality also pretty smart as well. He is class president and is captain of the basketball team."_

I was quickly distracted by the school bell, making me run out of the bathroom.

"Hey Pony." Randy said as he walked up to me, "Do you remember what classes you have?"

I shook my head. Randy smiled, "Well come with me!" I was then following Randy into Biology class. Randy pointed to the seat where we both sit at and let me walk alone. I glanced back at Randy, who was talking to my Biology teacher Mrs. Thompson. After a few minutes class started.

"Alright class, go to page one hundred and five so we can get started with notes." Everyone grabbed their textbooks and gone to the page told.

"So inside the cell the nucleus has a special job to provide…late again are you?" We all turned our heads to the door where a figure stood there in complete fear. I leaped out of my chair and I began to feel lightheaded.

"Mr. Curtis, are you alright?" My world was beginning to spin, I could barely speak.

"It…It can't," I panted, "Johnny?"

**Hey guys :) So I been looking at your comments and saw that I have some grammer problems in the first chapter. Truth is I had no idea I wrote "Collage" instead of**** 'College" XD I do apologize about that. I should really fix it... anyways, I hope you guys like this!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I was on that point of almost fainting. Randy had to grip my shoulder in case I decided to suddenly fall and hit my head. Mrs. Thompson had to run and call the nurses office, while the students stared at me like I had two heads. But the only thing my eyes were locked on was Johnny.

Johnny had the same greasy, long hair and his height was typical; but his expression changed everything. His eyes did show fear, but very much of it; he seemed to be scared of me. If it wasn't for my light-headedness I would have ran after him and gave him a bear hug. He didn't want any eye contact with me; he was actually staring at the floor. His face was whiter than a sheet of paper and his puppy dog eyes darted at me if I tried to move. But what got me really shocked was what was on his skin. The scar that he usually had was bigger and it didn't look like it was from a guy with rings; more like a guy with a switchblade. There was a giant bruise and his head but it was somewhat covered by his dark bangs. Then I looked at his neck and almost threw up; there was a large scar that ran across it and several bruises were on his neck as well.

"Mr. Curtis," I flinched to see the school nurse, "honey we are going to call your mother and take you home." I started to shiver for no apparent reason, and I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. The nurse lightly grabbed my arm and took, almost dragged me, to the nurse's office. Before I exited the classroom, I quickly grabbed "The Insiders" and left with her. As I was slowly walking, I suddenly started to see stars and I couldn't remember what happened next.

* * *

I must have blackout, because I opened my eyes to see Darry and my mother staring at me. My mom was almost in tears while Darry frowned at the sight of me, he ruffled my hair and sighed in relief to see me wake up.

"Pony," My mother cried, quickly hugging me, "Are you alright?"

I gave a light laugh, "I'm fine, just a little lightheaded." Inside of me was freaking out but I tried to not show it as my mom gave a smile and kissed my cheek.

"I think I have to call Dr. Phillips again." Mother sighed and looked up at Darry, who was staring at the ground in worry.

"No," I blurted out, "I remember things! I remember Randy, my best friend." I frowned on how untrue that was, "And Sherri, my girlfriend!" My mother's eyes lit up cheerfully, as well as Darry's.

"You do remember!" Mother gasped as she hugged me tight. I buried my head into her shoulder; how long I missed being hugged by my own mother. "Well, let's take you home so you can get some rest." I agreed, I wanted to go to sleep, I was tired.

I changed into 'my' pajamas and fell into bed, but instead of falling asleep for a nap, I was staring at the ceiling. I looked at the ceiling…why were all ceilings just white? Stupid question, but it always bugged me. Like when I was sick and all I did was read books and stare at the ceiling…I stopped thinking and slowly got up from my bed. My eyes darted quickly to 'The Insiders'.

"Johnny…" I gasped. I quickly took the journal and flipped to a new page; there was new writing.

"_Johnny Cade was in my biology and ancient history class. He's quite small for sixteen and had jet black, greasy hair that fell in his face. He was a greaser, no one cared for him; all he was ever known for was being a nothing." _ Those words hit me like a dagger, I couldn't have written this. "_He never talked to anyone and had no friends, clearly. Some days he would never show up for school, probably his old man taught him a lesson for once." _ I had the urge to stop reading but I continued on, "_One night I was a little drunk and I was driving home with Soda, Randy, Mark, and David. We drove around to see that Johnny, who was walking on the streets, was alone. I never did like greasers, none of us did. They were just another mouth to feed." _I wanted to scream at the book but I still continued to read, _"We beat him up pretty good that night, glad we did. That scar he has on his face was from me and my switchblade. He deserves to die; after all he is just a nothing."_

I threw my journal across the room in anger and in desperation. My hands trembled in fear and tears began to form. This wasn't true, it couldn't be. I made a terrible mistake, I truly did. I figured out why all this was happening. The reason Johnny and my parents are like this is to avoid their death.

Since us Curtis's were greasers we lived on the other side of the train tracks. One day my parents had to go to the grocery store that was on the other side of town. They never came back because they got hit by an oncoming train. We're Socs so that my parents avoided their deaths, making me never meet Johnny, and making him never go to Windrixville.

I scratched my head, what about Dally, Two-Bit, and even Steve? What happened to those guys? My body told me I should take a nap while my head told me to get up and find the guys, but my body won and I gone into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see only darkness; fear crawled up my spine as I tried to find some light. I looked at the ground to see four different paths. I got confused, was I supposed to pick one? I looked up to see four different people, I gasped. It was Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve; but they were all so…different. Johnny looked at me in complete fear, Dally glared at me in hatred, Two-Bit glance as me but quickly lost eye contact, and Steve grunted and glared._

_"Wha.." I couldn't get much out of my mouth. So instead of talking and quickly ran towards them._

_"Ponyboy," I was suddenly grabbed by two people. I turned around to see Soda and Darry, "You're not a greaser!" Soda yelled. "Don't you dare go near those troublemakers!" Darry growled. I shook my head wildly and tried to get out of their grasp._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Johnny gasped._

_"Get away before I kill you, Soc!" Dally snapped._

_"What ya doing here Soc, trying to rob me? Don't you already have enough money to spend!" Two-Bit mocked._

_"I never did like you Socs. Get the hell out before I call the cops!" Steve growled._

_I looked at the four with tears in my eyes, "I didn't mean for this to happen! Please, stop this! STOP THIS NOW!"_

_"It can't be stopped…"_

_I flinched to see my brothers and the gang gone. Instead, I was looking at a mirror, I was looking at myself._

_"Wishes do come true…" My greaser self said, "But, wishes come with a price. If you want things to be normal again…you have to make everyone remember. You have to put the pieces back together, or you will be like this for the rest of your life." My clone stared into my eyes, "There isn't much time; five days at least. But you have to fix this…before things go terribly wrong."_

_"Terribly wrong?" I gasped._

_"There isn't much time…you have to find them. The rest of the gang, I mean. Johnny…he's."_

_"What is it?" I yelled._

_"I said too much…Goodbye Ponyboy, hope to see you back on the other side."_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a jolt as the sunlight beamed right into my eyes. My head pounded so hard I felt like it was going to break my skull, but I tried to ignore it. I looked at the clock that read, 2:00; I sighed. I wasn't asleep for too long and luckily I didn't yell in my sleep, because Sodapop and Darry would be the ones shaking me to get me awake. I sat up in the bed and carefully tried to remember what happened.

"Ok," I muttered, "The gangs gone insane, my brothers are overly protective, and there is another me…well that summed things up pretty fast. But," I flinched, "why did my weird clone-self tell me that I only have five days?" I growled, "Five days until what?" I sighed and hid my face under my pillow and growled for at least five minutes.

"Ponyboy don't eat the pillow!" Soda said as he pulled the pillow off my face and tossed it to the side. His happy eyes glanced down at me as he gave me his famous grin. "I just got back from school, everyone is worried about you! Cherry might come over soon, not quite sure." I groaned, Cherry? Why her? "Randy sadly has practice after school, plus he has a lot of homework." He ruffled my hair to cheer me up, "Come on Pone! Why ya so depressed? The girls have been so worried about you, but that's probably because we're the most popular in the whole school!"

I looked up at the smiling Soda, "Soda, since when were we so popular? I mean, you of course, but me?"

Sodapop grinned, "The greasers don't like you that much but the Socs think you're pretty awesome! "

"Probably because you're my brother." I sighed.

"Naw," Soda shrugged, "it's because you're smart, handsome, and tough!"

I cracked a smile, "Thanks Soda." Soda once again ruffled my hair and left me alone so he could do his homework. I chuckled, "He never did like homework." I got up and changed back into the weird Soc wear and walked outside to get some air, and it felt good.

"Don't go too far, honey!" My mom called from the kitchen, "And if you feel sick, come home immediately. Get back around three, okay?"

I smiled, "Alright!" I looked in the distance, over the train tracks, "I won't go far…"

* * *

I trudged over the rail road to walk into Greaser territory. I felt kind of stupid since I was not wearing the typical greaser outfit that I usually did. But I really wanted some hair grease. As I walked through many stores and neighborhoods, I questioned who I was going to meet first. Was it Johnny? Two-Bit? Dally? Steve? I couldn't tell, but instincts told me to walk straight to my house; my original house of course.

I looked at the house; it looked the same, but the fence looked pretty busted and the curtains were torn pretty well. The plants were all dead and the house itself started to show its true age.

"Well, Well, look at the little Soc!" I turned around to face two familiar figures; I gasped, it was Bob Sheldon and Tim Shepard. Bob Sheldon, a greaser? My jaw dropped at the sight of Bob. His hair was completely greased and he wore a black leather jacket. He had a cigarette in his mouth and had cold eyes that almost reminded me of Dally's. Tim Shepard didn't change much at all; he still had that curly black hair and green eyes.

"Bob…Tim?" I gasped. The two looked at each other and back at me.

Bob threw back his head and laughed, "I heard that this Soc LOST his memory and couldn't remember a thing! Or that is what I heard."

Tim took a drag of his cigarette and laughed, "Poor little Soc, lost are we? Well," Tim flicked out a switchblade from his pocket and smirked. My blood turned cold, Déjà vu? It seemed to me like it was, but instead of getting jumped by Socs, I was about to get jumped by hoods.

"You guys don't get it!" I said, trying to reason with them, "Bob, you're supposed to be a Soc! I'm supposed to be a greaser!" I pointed to my house, "this is my house, where I live with Darry and Soda!"

Bob glared, "No, I live there." He sighed, "I guess you do forget everything."

Tim Shepard frowned, "Alright I had enough of this chat, get him Bob!" Bob quickly pushed me down and pinned my arms hard. The blood in my ears roared as I suddenly started to panic. I couldn't call for Darry or Soda since they were all the way on the other side of town. What would Johnny do? Well he had a blade and accidently killed someone. Dally? He used self-defense by using chains and pipes. Sodapop? He would most likely kick or punch. Better go with option three.

I threw my legs up and hit Bob square in the face. I quickly got up and punched Tim right in the nose. Before I had any second thoughts I ran for my life. I ran passed the lot, passed Buck's, passed the drive-in; only to stop at the park to catch my breath. No Bob and no Tim. I took a deep breath, I needed a cigarette badly.

On the corner of my eye I saw a figure with a bottle of beer that was standing close by me, leaning on a tree stump, hiding in the shadows.

"What ya doing here Soc, trying to rob me? Don't you already have enough money to spend?"

I gasped, "Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit glanced at me with his cloudy eyes, "Two-Bit? What kind of name is that? It's Keith you idiot."

I frowned, "Since when did you get so feisty? Why are you such in a bad mood?"

Two-Bit frowned, "Well you're a Soc and I'm a greaser, makes since right? I hate you, that's why I'm grumpy."

I took a closer look at his appearance. He wasn't wearing his Mickey Mouse shirt and his hair covered up some of his face. His sideburns still looked good, but his attitude made him look older and meaner.

"Two-Bit…I mean, Keith; don't you remember me; your pal Ponyboy?"

Two-Bit glared, "Pal…Nope, not at all."

I growled, I just wanted to yell and slap him in the face, tell him to get his act together. But I was scared he was going to get his blade and slice me to ribbons, so I sat near the water fountain and didn't move a muscle.

"It's strange," Two-Bit said in a low mutter, "I usually hated you and your brothers, but…something's different about you, in a good way." Before I could answers he got up and walked away. "Call yourself lucky this time, Soc."

I sat there, watching him walk away into the damaged and dirtied streets. I sat there; thanking God that Two-Bit didn't try to kill me. I got up from the fountain and slowly walked home, where I would eat dinner with Darry, Soda, Mom, and Dad. Dad would ask me questions, Sodapop would laugh, Darry would talk about college, and mom would smile happily.

"Night Pone," Sodapop said, "see ya tomorrow."

I crashed into bed and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

"_So, I see you meet Two-Bit and Bob now." My clone said as he paced back and forth in the dark place called my imagination. _

_I nodded, "But they are so different…why are they so different?" _

_My clone sighed, "It's so that Johnny, Dally, and your parents can stay alive. Two-Bit is now Keith because Sodapop was the one who gave him the nickname. Bob lives in your old house so that you can live in his old house."_

_I looked up at my clone, "But the kicker is, I never asked for Bob to stay alive."_

_My clone shrugged, "That's the weird thing about fate, it always has a catch." His confused expression turned into a frown, "But it always cost with a price." _

_I looked at him, "There has been this question that been on my mind about you…" He looked up in confusion, "who exactly are you?"_

_The clone chuckled, "I am you, and you are me. Get it?" I shook my head. "We are the same person but we are from different paths, from different fates. Both our lives got switched on your behalf, but there is more of use our there, with different fates."_

"_What do you mean?" I questioned._

"_Let's just say you only wanted your parents to be alive, then you would be a Soc and the gang would most likely be socs as well. The case is, your father would hit you, make you run away and Johnny and Dally would die. But if you wanted on Johnny and Dally to be alive you guys would never meet and your parents would be dead since you guys would still be greasers. You see, these are all the different paths that you could have taken, but you choose the one in the middle."_

"_This is really confusing. How do I fix all this?" _

_My clone looked at me straight into my eyes, "You have to make them remember who you are; you have to make them remember their true selves. Then your path will be fixed." _

_I nodded my head, "Thanks…"_

_My clone smiled in sympathy, "No prob, just remember you have four more days." He then walked away into complete darkness. _

I woke up, around four in the morning and I stared up at the ceiling, questioning.

"Four more days, for what?"

**Hey :) sorry these chapters have been short, I'll try my best to make them longer! Mid-terms are coming up...no study guide and I already know that my Biology Mid-Term is sixteen pages...goodbye world. lol jk. Anyway, I'll try to update as quick as possible and to make chapters longer. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ponyboy, wake up!"

I woke up with a jolt as Sodapop jumped on my bed like a frog; I tried to stand up but everything was a blur. "Was I back in the real world again?" I thought but my excitement only turned into disappointment as I saw Soda wearing a polo shirt. As Soda continued to jump like a five year old, I began to sink in the bed like it was a sink hole.

"It's time for school!" He bellowed, "And remember, don't faint!"

After my ear drums burst I tried to crawl out of bed, but only to be tickled. "Gosh darn it, Soda!" I laughed, "What is with you!"

Soda sat up and grinned, "I drank a cup of coffee…or two."

I blinked, "You never drink coffee!"

Soda frowned, "Yes I do! Oh wait memory lose; forgot!"

Sodapop left my room, probably to get another drink of coffee. I grabbed my terrible clothing and went into the bathroom. I must have been in there for ten minutes, staring at my reflection, I looked terrible! My hair was thirsting for hair grease while my body itched to wear jeans and a regular t-shirt. But I tried my best to ignore it by not looking at the mirror and concentrating on different things.

I walked into the kitchen, which I once again got lost when trying to find to, to stuff my face in pancakes and chocolate cake. Soda got most of the cake sadly, while Darry took the smallest slice. My dad already left for work, where ever that may be, while Darry drove away back to college. After my stomach finally had enough cake, I grabbed my books and when into Soda's mustang and drove off.

As I was sitting in the passenger's side of Soda's car, I listened to Elvis and stared at my books, completely zoned out. The hypergenic Soda, on the other hand, continued to blabber away about subjects that made no sense to me.

"I just can't wait for the rumble on Friday!" Soda bellowed as I came back to reality.

"What rumble?" I asked in concern.

"Oh just a small rumble between us and Tim Shepard's gang. The Greasers might join in but I highly doubt it." I questioned why Soda said that the Greasers 'might join in'. Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve were always looking for rumbles.

Before I could ask anything else, Soda pulled into the Student Parking Lot. As we got out, the girls came swarming at Soda like bees, one by one, while I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Ponyboy," I awkwardly turned around to see Cherry Valance smiling up at me. My ears turned hot as my face began to burn the color red. Boy did she look tuff. "I wanted to see you yesterday but I had so much homework." She sighed, "I'm just glad you're feeling better." She looked up at my red face. "Pony, you okay?"

Randy came along and threw his arm around my shoulders, "I guess memory loss does a lot to ya! Look at him, he's blushing!"

I frowned, why was everyone asking like Two-Bit today? As the school bell rang, everyone ran, walked, or lollygagged to their first period class. I followed Randy to Biology where Mrs. Thompson gave us a lecture about mitosis. During class, Mrs. Thompson would glance back at me once or twice as if waiting for me to suddenly faint once again. But luckily I stayed put and that made Mrs. Thompson happy. Johnny didn't show up for Biology, which gave me a sick feeling in the gut. But when it came to Ancient History he was there, in the shadows of the back row, hiding from plain sight.

As Mr. Reid, my Ancient History Teacher, gave us a boring lesson about ancient Egypt, I decided to read some of "The Insiders".

"_Bob Sheldon was a well-known Greaser who always tends to hang out with Tim Shepard. Bob dropped out of school at the age of ten and got arrested at the age of twelve. He goes to drag races often, I seen him more than once, and he likes to drink beer, more than me. Bob wasn't friendly and if he jumps you, the best thing to do is to kick him square in the face, works every time…"_

The rest about Bob bored me, so I moved on and read about Two-Bit.

"_Keith Matthews was the scariest hood in all of Tulsa, next to Tim and a few others though. He usually walked alone, mostly at night, which always scared the crap out of every one of us. He had a long record for shoplifting and he hated us Curtis's. If you ever tried to mess with Two-Bit, he would cut you to slices with his switchblade; that or punch you out like a light…"_

When I was done reading about Two-Bit, I had to reread it just to make sure it said "Keith" on it. That whole description sounded more about Dally, maybe even Darry, but not Two-Bit. Even to the Socs knew he was a happy, funny guy.

* * *

After school ended I walked to my locker to grab my things and head out to the student parking lot. As I slammed my locker door I could hear a familiar cry that came from the next hallway. I quickened my pace as the noise grew louder.

"How's it like to be an underdog, Greaser?"

"Why ya crying, Greaser? Do Greasers have feeling?"

I turned the corner to see two socs kick a dark figure who was lying on the ground, I gasped, it was Johnny. He covered his hands over his head to protect him from getting a concussion. The Socs laughed and kicked harder than that one from that rumble right before Johnny died. Anger built up in me as I stormed to the two boys.

"Hey," I growled as the two socs turned around to see me. Their faces flushed and turned white.

"Hey Pony, we're just having fun." One said, chuckling.

I frowned, "I saw the principle, she heard you guys, do it to some other Grease will ya?" And get yourselves killed by Two-Bit while you're at it, I thought.

The two boys looked at each other and walked away. As I waited for them to be out of sight, Johnny gave another groan.

"Hey, Johnny it's me Ponyboy." I said, trying to lend a hand. Johnny's eyes grew wide like a deer in the headlights.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed, his voice cracked and sounded terrible that I almost cried to see him in this much pain. Before I could do anything he quickly jumped up and ran for his life.

"Johnny, wait!" I called as I jump down the school stairs and ran outside, only to be stopped by someone violently shoving me to the ground.

"Watch it, Soc." A deep voice growled at me as I lied on the ground, staring at the blond hair Greaser. My world began to spin once again and the fever started, but I wasn't going to faint this time.

"Hey Dal." I tried to say coolly as I lied on the grass, gawking at Dally's appearance. His blondish-whitish hair was short in the back but his some of his bangs began to fall in the face. He still had cold eyes but it was much colder and meaner than I was typically used to. He was smoking a cigarette and frowned at me.

"Don't call me that unless you want to get shot." He said coldly as kicked the side of my ribs hard. I winced a little as Dally took another drag and sighed.

"Dally, it's me Ponyboy," I muttered, "the Greaser." I added.

Dallas gave a chuckle and threw his head back in laughter, "Greaser, since when? I don't recall this happening and your clothes doesn't show much either."

I growled, "Dallas, you got to remember me!" I started to sit up but only to sit up against a tree to face him, "Dally, don't you remember Johnny Cade? Or Two-Bit Matthews? Or anyone?" Dally continued to stare at me in boredom, "I've been a Greaser for a long time. It's my entire God dame fault, and I'm sorry. I wanted you and Johnny, and my parents to be alive but…this happened."

Dally blinked; I once again sighed. How was I exactly going to make him remember, or anyone for that matter? As I tried to stand up, I flinched as I saw Dally's hand extended. I took as he helped me stand up.

"Dal…wha..?"

"There is something about ya, I don't know." He muttered scratching his head, "Your different….in a good kinda way." He shook his head, "Don't tell anyone or I'm going to crack your skull at the rumble!" Dallas turned around and walked away.

I smiled, I think he remembers.

* * *

"_I believe he remembers!" I said happily to my clone who gave me a light smile._

"_He does, most likely. But…" He bit his lower lip, "Johnny, he's scared of you. Not you in general, but what 'you' did to him. "_

_I frowned, "I still need to find Steve as well…"_

_My clone chuckled, "Well that would be interesting to see."_

_I shrugged, "I'll just annoy the crap out of him, probably yell out about how he's gay like I said when I was ten." I chuckled, but my clone's smile turned back into a frown._

"_That rumble, I can't trust that. Something is going to happen and I know it." He began to pace, "You still have….three more days. I think you can pull it off. Two-Bit and Dally seem to be remembering, Johnny…sadly not. I just hope they can find the right path again."_

"_Wait," I said, "What happens when some people remember while some people don't?"_

_My clone stared at the floor, "You will then be stuck on two paths, when the time runs out…you will be a Soc forever, your old memory will be wiped clean, same with me, and our memories would be replaced…well more liked switched from each other."_

"_So after the fifth day I'll…"_

"_Never remember the gang, and be a Soc for the rest of your life."_

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNN! I hope you guys like this chapter! It's longer than the other ones and I had to retype this twice! Next week I can't be updating because I have mid-terms. Just got the studyguide…for Bio….kill me. And btw I'm American, I'm from a private school and our mid-terms are…weird. Anyway review and CYA! **


End file.
